Couples Therapy
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: There isn't anything Walter O'Brien wouldn't do for Paige Dineen. So that's got to be love, right?


Disclaimer: Nothing about Scorpion is mine... except the crazy ideas I come up with for the characters. Those I lay claim to... not that it matters much.

So I meant to post this before I left for Vegas but I realized when I got home that I forgot. Ooops...

This story is a result of my pondering the press release for episode 16 – Fractured. I can't help the craziness my brain comes up with. I can only write it down and hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing and for all the great feedback and reviews for my other stories.

* * *

 **Couples Therapy**

"Are Toby and Walter acting weird or is it just me?"

Paige jumped at the sound of Happy voice directly behind her.

"Jeez, Happy, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Paige said and she looked over as the mechanic walked around and leaned against the side of her desk.

"Sorry," Happy shrugged but Paige could tell she really wasn't sorry. "So, Walter and Toby?" she inquired again, without preamble, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What about them?" Paige asked as she looked around for the two men in question before remembering that they decided to grab some lunch. It was something they seemed to be doing a lot in the last few weeks on days it was slow at the garage.

"They're acting freaky," Happy said.

"You mean more than usual?" Paige asked as she smirked.

Happy just looked at her, clearly not amused, and Paige sighed because as much as she liked the mechanic, she really needed to lighten up.

"Yes," Happy replied. "They're acting all secretive and whispering and disappearing for a couple of hours at least once a week, sometimes twice, almost always at the exact same time. You really haven't noticed it?" Happy asked suspiciously.

"I guess." It was Paige's turn to shrug. "We really need a case because when you geniuses have too much time on your hands you get into mischief."

"I'm going to ignore that jab," Happy said as she narrowed her eyes. "So what do you think they're up to?"

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask them?" Paige asked as she pushed her chair back and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"I did." Happy followed her into the kitchen. "I asked O'Brien this morning before they vanished yet again."

"And?" Paige asked as she arched her brow.

"He blatantly lied to my face," Happy scoffed as if she couldn't believe it.

"Walter is a terrible liar," Paige laughed as she put a cup of water into the microwave to heat up.

"Exactly," Happy snapped. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Ferret Bueller was chattering in his cage on the table so Paige walked over to let him out for a while. The ferret instantly jumped into her arms and snuggled up against her chest.

"What Toby and Walter do together is not my business, Happy, but now that you mention it, they do disappear at the same time a lot lately," Paige pondered aloud as she scratched around Ferret Bueller's ears.

"They're up to something. I know it. And when two geniuses get up to something secretive and shady then catastrophe is imminent."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Paige laughed again. "Why don't you just ask Toby? He is your boyfriend now, after all."

The microwave beeped and Paige shifted Ferret Bueller to one hand as she retrieved her cup and added a tea bag.

"Dineen, don't make me slap you," Happy said with an arched brow as she leaned against the table

Paige choked out a short laugh. "What? You two are dating now right?"

Ferret Bueller kept twisting and wriggling in Paige's hand so she flipped him around and tucked him against her chest again. He chattered happily and burrowed against her.

"My relationship status with Toby is not what we're talking about right now," Happy snapped but then her lips curved into an impish smile. "But while we're on the topic, what about you and O'Brien?"

Paige looked at her casually as she took a sip of her tea. "What about us?"

"Don't give me that innocent look. When are the two of you going to get your heads out of your asses and get together already? I swear it's like watching the mating ritual of porcupines."

"Excuse me?" Paige choked on her tea and put her cup down on the table as she coughed.

"You heard me," Happy said plainly, not even fazed that Paige was choking.

"Male porcupines pee on female porcupines before they mate," Paige said horrified.

Happy blinked surprised and then laughed. "How the hell did you know that?"

Paige scoffed at the disbelief coloring Happy's tone. "I may not be a genius, Happy, but I am fairly well educated."

Happy shrugged. "Well, I stand by my comparison. You let O'Brien pee on you, metaphorically speaking, when you just stand by and watch him date other people when every person on the planet knows he wants to date you."

"First off," Paige said with a frown as she pulled Ferret Bueller away from where he was trying to shove his head into the top of her blouse. "I do not let Walter _metaphorically_ _pee_ on me," she emphasized the words with disgust. "We made the mutual decision to not see each other-"

"Which was a stupid decision if you ask me?" Happy interrupted.

"I'm not asking you," Paige snapped and Happy smirked because she enjoyed Paige the most when she was being feisty. Most of the time she was too tame and soft spoken but when she got fired up she was a sight to behold. It was no wonder O'Brien was crazy about her.

"Walter is not in an emotional place to be in any kind of relationship, either with me or anyone else," Paige continued as she tossed Ferret Bueller over her shoulder and he burrowed his head under her hair.

"So that makes it okay for him go out and make a fool out of himself as he flounders around trying to act normal," Happy scoffed at her answer. "He's not normal and he never will be, and him trying to be is just going to end in disaster after disaster."

"I disagree," Paige argue. "He may not be normal but he needs to learn it's okay to be exactly who he is. I told you, Happy, I want him to succeed in his endeavor because in the end it will make him happier to honor Megan's wish for him. And if tipping his toe into the dating pool will help him do that, who are any of us to tell him not to do it."

"Oh, please, spare me the martyr act, Dineen," Happy rolled her eyes. "We all know he should be doing it with you… dating that is…. or anything else the two of you want to be doing," she snickered before continuing. "Not some random blonde with a name like Linda. What the hell kind of name is that anyway?"

"It's a nice name," Paige defended. "What do you have against her or her name?"

Happy sighed dramatically. "Dineen, sometimes you're as thick and stubborn as O'Brien."

Paige sighed in return. "Why can't you call us by our first names?"

"Because when you're being stubborn and stupid neither of you deserve to be called by your first names," Happy retorted as she smirked.

"And what kind of logic is that?" Paige asked with a shake of her head.

"My kind of logic."

Paige pulled Ferret Bueller away from her neck where he was nuzzling her. "That's the most illogical thing I've ever heard. And you need to knock it off, Ferret Bueller," she scolded as she held him up in front of her face. He just chattered defiantly and Happy laughed.

"Looks like everyone is being stubborn around here."

Before Paige could respond the door to the garage opened.

"Hey where is everybody?" Toby called out.

"Be cool and act natural," Happy hissed as she bolted toward the back of the garage and Paige just laughed under her breath.

"Oh, yeah, because that was completely cool and natural."

Walter walked around the wall and into the kitchen carrying a pizza box. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile as she held Ferret Bueller away from her body.

"Hi," he said as he placed the pizza box on the table.

"Did you and Toby have a nice lunch?" she asked and his eyes immediately slid away, which was his telltale sign he was going to be less than honest.

"Fine."

She looked at him for a long moment letting Happy's words from earlier roll around in her mind. "You're making quite a habit out of it lately," she said casually.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Uh…we…uh…we're working on an experiment together."

"What kind of experiment?" she asked as she reached down for her tea again, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nothing you'd find interesting," he dismissed her question as casually as he could. "Uh, where's Sly?" he asked as he looked around the garage. "We brought him back some pizza."

"He's upstairs in the loft doing something with the centrifuge."

Ferret Bueller was chattering excitedly and squirming in Paige's hand clearly wanting Walter so she held the small animal out to him.

"He wants you. Please take him because he's driving me nuts today."

"Huh?" Walter said absently and when he looked at her she could tell he wanted to say something, but instead he just chuckled almost nervously before he took the ferret.

"Thanks."

"Uh huh," Paige said noncommittally.

"Nothing going on around here?" Walter asked as he petted Ferret Bueller.

Paige shook her head. "Nothing interesting," she said and her teasing jab was not lost on Walter.

"Well…uh. I should…uh… probably go up and see how Sly's doing," He said as he pointed toward the loft.

"Okay," Paige said as she looked at him over her tea cup. He was nervous and edgy and anxious in a way she had never seen him before.

"Okay," he said with a nod of his head before he turned and started toward the stairs with Ferret Bueller wriggling and chattering in his hand as Walter held him under the arms.

"Uh, actually, Walter?" Paige said as she looked down at the table. "Did you remember to bring me back a salad?"

Walter's eyes slammed shut and he cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Paige," he said contritely. "I forgot. I'll go back and get it."

He started toward the door but she reached out and grabbed his forearm to stop his retreat.

"It's alright, Walter."

"No it isn't," he insisted as he pulled his arm out of her hand. "I remembered halfway through the meal and I should have ordered it then but I didn't want it to wilt before I got it back here."

She could see how bothered he was and she couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry about it Walter. I'm not really that hungry anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous, Paige. It's well after lunchtime and you must be hungry. I'll just go get it. I'll be back in fifteen."

He started toward the door again and Paige sighed because she knew there was no stopping him. Then she realized what he was about to do.

"Walter," she called after him just as he was crossing the threshold of the front door.

"I'll be right back," he just called back, not even bothering to look back.

"But you're taking Ferret Bueller with you," she trailed off as she realized it was no use because he was long gone.

Paige bit her lip and flipped open the pizza box, grabbing a piece of left over pizza just as Toby walked over.

"Where did Walt go?"

"Back to get my salad that both of you geniuses forgot."

"Oooops," he said sheepishly and she laughed. "If you can't count on a genius to remember something what hope is there for the rest of the world?"

"Not much I guess," she shrugged as she took another bite of her pizza. "Why don't you and Walter ever ask Sly to go to lunch with you? It's kind of rude to exclude him," Paige asked and when she looked at him she could tell his brain was going a mile a minute trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't seem like a lie.

"Sly wouldn't enjoy lunch with us," he finally said. "Walter gets that gross fish all the time and it makes Sly gag."

"Uh huh," Paige repeated what she said to Walter a few minutes earlier.

"Well, speaking of Sly, I should probably bring some of this pizza upstairs to him." Toby pointed first to the pizza box then toward the loft.

"How did you know he was upstairs?"

"I was eavesdropping on your and Walt's conversation," Toby replied unrepentantly.

Paige laughed despite herself, not at all surprise by his answer. "Then why did you ask me where he went?"

"I'm a shrink, Paige. I'm always testing the people around me to see if they'll tell the truth."

"Did you expect me to lie to you about where Walter went?"

"Nope, so you passed my test with flying colors. Congratulations Miss Dineen." Toby's lips curved with his trademark boyish grin but she was immune to it by now. He grabbed the pizza box. "You want another piece before I go?"

She shook her head. "No. Walter will be back with my salad in a few minutes. I just hope he doesn't forget Ferret Bueller this time."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she waved her hand dismissively. "Just go bring Sly his lunch."

"Yes, mom," he saluted before he headed up the stairs.

She waited until he was inside Walter's apartment before she turned and walked over to Happy's workbench on the other side of the garage, where the mechanic was using her blowtorch on a long piece of metal.

She stared at her until the mechanic looked up from what she was working on and shut off the machine. "Is there something you want?"

Paige looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. "You're right. Something is going on."

Happy just scoffed as she turned her blowtorch back on. "Told ya."

##############

Less than a week later Paige jumped again when the sound of Happy's voice barked behind her.

"Dineen!"

"Jesus, Happy," Paige snapped at her as she pushed her chair away from her desk. "Can you stop sneaking up on me please?"

"Whatever," Happy dismissed with a roll of her eyes. "Just get off your ass and let's go."

"Where are we going?" Paige asked but she got up and grabbed her purse from the desk drawer. "Do we have another case?"

They'd had one for Homeland earlier that morning but it was solved and they were back at the garage before lunch.

"No case," Happy replied as she headed toward the back of the garage.

"Then what is it?"

"Reconnaissance mission," Happy called over her shoulder.

"And you need me why?" Paige asked as she started following Happy toward the back door.

Happy turned back and motioned with her hand for Paige to keep up. "Because we're going to follow Walter and Toby and find out just what, exactly, they're up to."

Paige stopped just outside the back door. "We're not going to follow them."

"Yes the hell we are. Now come one. Chop… chop!"

They reached Paige's car which was parked just outside the back door. "They're not idiots, Happy. And they're not blind. They'll see us follow them."

"No they won't. Now give me your keys," Happy said impatiently as she held her hand out.

"Wait a minute; didn't they leave five minutes ago anyway? How are we supposed to follow them?"

"I put GPS trackers on both their cars and inside the sole of Toby's shoe."

"Happy," Page scolded but she did have to be impressed with the mechanic's ingenuity.

Happy wiggled her fingers again. "Give me your keys."

"No way," Paige shook her head as she held her hand out of Happy's reach. "I told you, you're not driving my car again. I'll drive. If you've got GPS on them we don't have to get killed trying to catch up to them."

Happy released an irritated sigh. "Fine, just get in the car and drive then." The mechanic narrowed her eyes as they both climbed into the car. "But if you drive like a grandma I'm going to knock you out and toss you in the back."

Paige put the key in the ignition and shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "Do you threaten Toby like this when you don't get your way?"

"All the time," Happy smirked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought up the GPS. "Now move it, Dineen. They're heading north on Sepulveda."

##############

Paige pulled into the underground parking of the office building on Wilshire about twenty five minutes later. Happy was watching the GPS on her phone as Paige parked the car.

"What the heck are they doing here?" Paige asked as she took her key out of the ignition.

"We're going to find out?" Happy said as she hopped out of the car and headed toward the elevator. "Keep up," she called over her shoulder as Paige scrambled out of the car and followed.

"Okay, bossy pants," Paige muttered under her breath.

"I heard that. And I can't tell which floor they're on," Happy huffed frustrated as the elevator door opened. "We'll have to try each one."

Paige stepped into the elevator behind Happy and pushed the button for the lobby.

"Why did you do that? I doubt they're hanging out in the lobby."

"Exactly," Paige replied. "We can check the directory and see who has offices in the building and maybe we can figure out who they're here visiting."  
Happy nodded her head in agreement. "Good idea."

"Was that actually a compliment?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Don't push it," Happy said with a smirk that took the heat out of her statement.

The elevator door opened and they stepped into the lobby and walked up to the directory to look at the list.

"I don't recognize any of the names," Happy muttered as she quickly scanned the directory. "The building is filled with law offices, a few production offices, some counseling offices and a medical lab."

"Maybe one of them is sick?" Paige said with worry in her voice. "Has Toby said anything to you about either he or Walter not feeling well?"

"Don't let your imagination run away from you, Dineen. There's nothing wrong with either of them. But we're going to have to go floor to floor though. The chip I put in Toby's shoe will make the screen flash when we're close to it so we just have to get into the hallway where he is and we'll know it."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Paige said as she bit her lip.

"Come on, there's only ten floors in this building," Happy said as she started toward the elevators again. "It shouldn't take long to find them."

Paige followed feeling a little uneasy. The first four floors were a bust but as soon as they stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor Happy's GPS tracker started flashing like crazy.

"They're on this floor," she said as excitedly as Happy was able to.

"What offices are on this floor?" Paige asked as she looked up and down the hallway. "It looks like a mostly law offices. Do you think they're consulting with a lawyer about something?"

"What about? Their prenup?" Happy snorted, watching the screen as they started down the left side of the hallway.

"Happy," Paige laughed and shook her head. "Didn't Walter say last year that he was willing to give up equity in Scorpion for an influx of cash? Maybe Toby wants to buy in?" she suggested reasonably.

"Toby has no money. He gambles it all away." Happy stopped walking and looked at her phone with a furrowed brow. '"Okay the signal is going bonkers right here. They have to be inside one of these two offices," Happy said as she looked up.

"Well that door is a storage closet so it has to be this one," Paige said and her voice trailed off as she read the name on the door.

"Candace Wienberg, Couples Therapy?" Happy choked out a laugh as she read it out loud.

"What were you saying again about a prenup?" Paige asked her voice tinged with both disbelief and amusement. "This can't be right, Happy. Your signal thingy has to be on the fritz."

Happy held it out so Paige could see it. The red dot was blinking erratically right behind the door.

Paige furrowed her brow as she looked at it. "Why are Walter and Toby seeing a couple's counselor?"

"Did I get here before you? I knew something was up but what the hell is it?" Happy mused out loud but then both women froze as they heard voices coming from behind the door. They were getting louder like they were getting closer to the door and Paige knew instantly that one of them was Walter's.

"Shit," Happy hissed as she looked around in a panic. "They're coming. Hide!"

"Where?" Paige hissed right back before she reached over and yanked the door to the storage closet open. "Quick, in here."

Happy shoved Paige inside ahead of her and then jumped into the small closet right behind her before yanking the door closed.

"Just keep quiet," Happy said in a low voice.

"They're gonna find us," Paige said frantically. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Paige hissed a little louder.

"Dineen, be quiet. Or you're going to get us caught," Happy snapped and grabbed Paige by her head and pulled her down, pressing her face against her chest.

"Happy if you and I are going to get this close, maybe you should start calling me by my first name," Paige said about ten seconds later, her words muffled against Happy's shirt.

Happy pushed her away as she rolled her eyes. "You have a very twisted sense of humor sometimes. I kinda like that about you…. but now is not the time for it."

There were long slats in the closet door so they could see into the hallway and Happy adjusted them down so they couldn't be seen but they could still see out.

"Shit, here they come," Happy hissed as she and Paige froze in their spots just as Walter burst through the therapist's office door.

"I'm not doing this anymore Toby," he snapped as the behaviorist followed him into the hallway.

"Walter don't you dare leave," Toby warned in a serious tone.

"What the hell does Toby have on his head?" Paige hissed quietly as Happy did a double take.

"Ummm…," Happy said in a low whisper. "I'd say a wig that looks suspiciously like _your_ hair."

"Walter I feel like we're close to making a breakthrough," Toby said trying to encourage his friend. "You can't give up yet."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Walter growled as he shook his head angrily.

Toby scoffed and reached up to adjust the wig on top of his head. "The road you were going down was a one way street to crazy land. An intervention was needed and you have to admit this is starting to work."

"No, it isn't working," Walter argued to the contrary. "It isn't working and it's just ridiculous. I feel ridiculous and you look ridiculous."

"Who the hell cares about ridiculous," Toby argued as he waved his hand dismissively. "If this works it will all be worth it in the end."

"Toby I'm never going to be able to do this. Why did I think there was any chance I could be normal at all?" Walter said and the bleak, defeated tone of his voice made Paige's heart throb in her chest. He didn't get that tone often, and that last time Paige heard it was when he realized there was nothing he could do to save his sister.

"You don't need to be normal," Toby replied as he put his hand on Walter's shoulder. "Paige doesn't want normal. You just need to be you...and a little less you at the same time, if that makes any sense."

Paige and Happy looked at each other surprised by the mention of her name.

"It doesn't," Walter said petulantly as he shook Toby's hand off and then crossed his arms over his chest. "But it does," he reluctantly sighed a few seconds later.

"Walter answer me this. Is there anything you wouldn't do for Paige?"

Walter looked at him for a long moment before he answered. "No."

"So you would do anything for her," Toby asked again.

"I just said I would."

"And do you want to be able to communicate better with her? Do you want to be able to tell her how you feel about her?"

"Do you think I would be here role playing with you if I didn't?" Walter pursed his lips still not believing that he actually let Toby talk him into this, even though they'd been doing it for almost three weeks already.

But the truth of it was, Toby was right, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Paige.

"Then get your ass back in that room and let's role play, baby," Toby smirked as waved his arm dramatically toward the counselor's door.

"The therapist thinks we're lunatics," Walter offered drolly.

"Who cares," Toby snorted. "We are lunatics. And I'd do this for Happy in a heartbeat if our roles were reversed. Fortunately I'm not an emotional dumpster fire like you are so I have no problem telling the woman I love how I feel about her."

"You really enjoy calling me that, don't you?" Walter sighed and let his arms drop to his sides.

"If the name fits. And don't think I didn't notice that you didn't correct me when I said Paige is the woman you love. But we'll analyze that later."

Paige hiccupped softly at what Toby said but Happy just put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't make me gag you," the mechanic hissed quietly inside the closet.

"We need to get to the bottom of why telling her how you really feel scares you so much," Toby said as he crossed his arms.

"I told you, Toby. I'm not afraid to tell Paige how I feel," Walter insisted. He and Toby had this argument at least a dozen times in the last couple of weeks. "I told her once already I have feelings for her."

"Then what is it that, the ordinarily fearless and almighty, Walter O'Brien is so afraid of that he hyperventilates and blacks out when he even thinks about telling Paige Dineen that he loves her."

"I only did that once." Walter snapped.

Paige gasped against Happy's hand as her eyes widened. She felt like she might hyperventilate and black out so she pulled Happy's hand away and ignored the glare the mechanic gave her.

"Actually it was twice, 197."

Walter reached up and tugged on the short strands of his hair in frustration. "Damn it Toby, there is no going back from this. If I screw this up…." He trailed off and sighed before he spoke again. "She's it for me Toby. If anything that stupid speed dating fiasco taught me is that she is it for me. You know what it's like for us."

"Yes, I do," Toby agreed, his voice taking on a tone of understanding. "The genius heart is like the genius brain. Once it locks on to something… or someone…. there is no going back."

"She deserves better than me. I'll never be normal and she deserves someone who is."

"And I'll say it once again, Paige doesn't want normal. She fell for you exactly as you are, Walt. You need to trust her feelings for you as much as you need to trust yours for her. And you need to tell her this, not some wackjob who's dressed up like her," Toby said as he motioned to himself. "If you think it will make it easier I can take off my Paige wig but I feel like it really helps me channel her, you know."

Walter eyed him narrowly for at least thirty seconds before he sighed. "No, leave it on. It does help a little but you're wearing too much lipstick. She doesn't wear near that much unless she is dressed up for something formal."

"Fine," Toby agreed eagerly, ready to get back to the work at hand. "I'll dial back the lipstick but I need to put more of her lavender hand cream on though. I think the olfactory stimulus of how she smells is really helping you stay focused."

Paige and Happy looked at each other inside the closet and Happy bit her lip to keep from laughing while Paige just looked like she was going to pass out.

"How did you get her hand cream anyway?" Walter asked.

"I stole it from her desk," Toby replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now let's get back in there our session is almost over."

"How many more of these are you going to make me come to?" Walter asked.

"As many as it takes," Toby answered as the door to the office opened and a woman poked her head out.

"Are you two coming back or are we done for today?"

"Oh we're coming back in," Toby answered and she nodded her head and retreated back into the room as Toby pointed to the door. "Now get your genius ass back in that room, 197, and learn how to woo me."

Walter grumbled but did as he was told as Paige stood there, inside the closet, her face a blank mask of shock as Happy bit her lip so hard to keep from laughing that she was sure she was going to draw blood.

When the coast was clear she dragged Paige out of the closet and down through the doors to the stairwell instead of the elevator. Once they were in the parking garage, Happy released Paige's arm and bent over laughing so hard she thought she might throw up.

"If I wasn't already crazy about that lunatic doctor, today would clinch it." When Paige didn't respond Happy poked her in the arm. "Hey are you alright?"

"Did that just really happen?"

"Well if you mean did 'Walter I'm incapable of any feelings O'Brien' agree to attend couples therapy with Toby so he can learn how to tell you he loves you then yeah that just really happened."

When Paige didn't say anything more, Happy held out her hand, still chuckling to herself. "Give me your keys. Clearly you're in no condition to drive."

Paige handed them over without so much as a word.

"I think witnessing something of that caliber calls for a shot of whiskey."

"I'm more of a vodka kind of girl," Paige said absently as she slipped into the passenger seat and titled her head back against the seat before shutting her eyes.

"Yeah?" Happy said as she nodded her head appreciatively. "Vodka will do the trick too."

################

Two hours later, Happy and Paige were sprawled out on the sofa with Ferret Bueller chattering as he snuggled on Paige's chest, trying to burrow inside her shirt.

"That ferret has a thing for your boobs," Happy said casually as she downed the last of her whiskey.

"I know," Paige sighed as she pulled him away and moved to stand. "I can't get him to stop trying to crawl inside my shirt."

"I bet he makes Walt jealous as hell," Happy snickered as she also stood.

"You need to leave Walter alone about everything we saw and heard today, Happy," Paige warned.

"Oh, don't worry. My lips are sealed." Happy made the motion of zipping her lips. "But it is definitely good blackmail material to hold on to, especially Toby in that wig. I just wish I'd thought of recording it. I wonder if the building has security cameras we can hack."

Paige snorted out a laugh. "Why do you need blackmail material against your boyfriend?"

"A woman always needs good blackmail material about her man."

Paige snorted out another laugh as she tucked Ferret Bueller against her side. "I'll take your word for it."

"So what are you going to do with the new information you received today?" Happy asked curiously as she followed Paige across the room and into the kitchen area.

"Nothing," Paige said quietly as she put her empty glass down onto the table. "Like I told you last week, Walter is clearly not ready for a relationship regardless of how he may or may not feel about me."

Happy poured herself another glass of whiskey. "But he absolutely wants one. And you can't possibly have any doubt about how he feels about you anymore. Not after that spectacle today." Happy snorted again as she thought about it.

"It's way more complicated than that, Happy, and you know it."

"Hey, I'm the queen of complicated. Just ask the Doc. And you can make things more complicated or you can make the choice to make them simple." Happy leaned against the chair. "I know you and Walt are different than me and Toby. He's your boss, there's Ralph to consider, Walter, despite how intense his feelings are for you, is still Walter and his brain doesn't work like all the rest of ours. So there's a lot to consider."

Paige nodded her head and just listened. It was very uncharacteristic of Happy to open up like this so she was very intrigued.

"But what Toby said today is absolute fact," Happy continued as she looked at Paige seriously. "The genius heart is like the genius brain. Once it locks on to something… or someone…. there is no going back. So just be sure Walter is who you want. Be sure you can deal with all his quirks and his 197 brain. Be sure that you love him, too, before you take your relationship to the next level and be sure he's it for you too. Because while you may be able to move on if it doesn't work out, it won't be so simple for him."

"I think that's the most you've ever said to me at one time. Well except when you were telling me I needed to let Ralph meet Drew," Paige said thoughtfully as she digested everything Happy said to her and subconsciously snuggled Ferret Bueller against her. "Thank you, Happy," she continued sincerely. "I appreciate what you just said and I'm fully aware of what's at stake with Walter, not only for him but for me and my son too."

Happy nodded her head. "Okay then. That's it. I'm done. So do you want another drink?" the mechanic asked as she motioned to the vodka and cranberry bottles on the table.

Paige blanched. "No. I didn't eat lunch and the one glass is already eating a hole inside my stomach as it is."

"Your loss," Happy said as she downed the rest of her drink. "Soooo… hanging out with you today wasn't so bad."

"Gee, thanks." Paige laughed knowing that was the best compliment she would probably ever get from Happy.

Happy looked away and said casually. "Maybe we could hang out sometime outside the garage."

Paige smiled at the mechanic and she knew this olive branch was very significant because Happy didn't extend those things very often. Paige had always felt that Happy just tolerated her because she was part of the team, but after today she felt she and Happy had a breakthrough, and maybe, just maybe, they were on their way to becoming real friends.

But she knew all the geniuses around her well enough by now that to get sappy about an olive branch would only get it yanked away so she just smiled and nodded agreeably.

"I'd like that," Paige replied but then her lips curved into an impish grin. "But I draw the line at letting you pee on me."

Happy snorted out a laugh and turned to find Walter and Toby, standing in the doorway with their mouths open. They had come in the back door of the garage undetected but were definitely not expecting to hear those words come out of Happy's mouth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Toby asked and Walter's lips pursed as he tried to decipher what Paige and Happy could have possibly been talking about for Paige to respond in that manner.

"What business is that of yours?" Happy said as she glared at him.

"It's completely my business," Toby responded with a smirk. "Because if you're going to be peeing on anyone it better-"

"Okay," Paige interrupted as she held up her hand, shuddering, while Walter made a face. "The two of you can take that conversation elsewhere?"

"Anywhere else," Walter chimed in unable to hide his disgust.

Happy laughed and grabbed Toby's hand. "Come on, Doc. I'm starving so you're taking me to Kovelsky's."

"But Walter and I just got back from lunch."

"Sure you did," Happy said as she dragged him out the door. "By the way, why does your face look like you have makeup on?"

Paige shot a glare at Happy but the mechanic completely missed is as she was paying attention to her boyfriend who was stumbling all over himself trying to explain why his face looked the way it did.

"Should I even ask what that conversation was about?" Walter curiously as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Paige looked over at him and smiled. "Probably not," she laughed as she held out Ferret Bueller to him.

He took the small animal and tucked him against his side. He returned her smile and her eyes softened as she was reminded of the whole new side, she'd seen earlier, of the man she'd fallen in love with.

And she could finally admit it, to herself at least, that she was in love with him. And she was right when she told Happy it was complicated but anything worth having was worth waiting for.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Walter said quietly as he looked at her then pointedly down at the bottles of vodka and whiskey, as well as the empty glasses, on the table.

She laughed and shook her head as she stepped closer to him. "Happy and I decided it was about time we bonded a little."

"And it required alcohol in the middle of the workday?" he asked as he arched a brow at her.

"Sometimes those kinds of things do," she shrugged and he hummed thoughtfully.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, only half kidding.

"Nope," she said as reached out and squeezed he arm gently. "It was just something that was long overdue."

"Okay," he said a bit uncertainly.

"Well I have to leave in a few minutes to go pick up Ralph," she said as she walked over to her desk.

"Oh, okay," he said again as he shifted Ferret Bueller who pawing at his fingers trying to get down. "Uh, Paige," he said her name a minute later.

"Yes, Walter?" she said as she turned around to look at him.

"Uh… well… um…I… I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. You…. you and Ralph I mean," he added quickly when he saw the surprise in her face.

"Didn't you and Toby just get back from lunch?" she asked as she tried to hide a smile.

"I didn't eat much," he shrugged. "Besides, dinner isn't for a few hours." He put Ferret Bueller in his cage and closed the door before he shoved his hands in his pockets again. "Since it's slow in here today, I thought we could take Ralph to the new exhibit at the science museum. It'll still be open for a few hours. And then we can go eat…. that is... that is if you don't have other plans."

"I think Ralph would like that," she said letting a soft smile curve her lips. Then she added, "We'd both like that."

His face lit up with the boyish grin that, unlike Toby's, she hadn't yet become immune to. And Paige hoped she never would.

"Thank you, Walter," she said softly as she held her hand out to him.

He looked down at her hand and then back up at her face. "Anytime," he said quietly as he slid his hand into hers, entwining their fingers before he let her tug him along and out of the garage.

She tossed him her keys and slid into the passenger seat as he slid into the driver's seat. As he pulled the car out of the alleyway behind the garage, Paige wondered how long it would take Walter to feel comfortable enough to be honest with her.

But for now... just knowing that he was slowly making his way to her was enough.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I'm working on the last chapter for Gauguin but I also have another short one shot that is just rattling around in my brain and won't let me alone so I should have that one posted in a few days. I went so long without writing that now it's just pouring out of me like a sieve. God help us all... :-)


End file.
